Crash Into Me, Part 1
Crash Into Me, Part 1 is the ninth episode of the fourth season and the 70th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary An accident involving two ambulances causes chaos at Seattle Grace. Cristina and Izzie compete for cardio, Richard and Meredith treat two paramedics stuck in an ambulance, Derek and George help a paramedic with seizures, Rebecca Pope returns and Lexie finds herself in a sticky situation with a patient. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 409MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 409CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 409IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 409AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 409GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 409MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 409RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 409CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 409MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 409LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 409EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 409DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 409RebeccaPope.png|Ava 409Shane.png|Shane 409TuckerJones.png|Tucker Jones 409NurseRose.png|Nurse Rose 409JacobNolston.png|Jacob Nolston 409StanGiamatti.png|Stan Giamatti 409MaryDaltrey.png|Mary Daltrey 409Mrs.Nolston.png|Mrs. Nolston (right) 409NickHanscom.png|Nick Hanscom 409RaytheParamedic.png|Ray the Paramedic (center) 409SaraGiamatti.png|Sara Giamatti 409LucyNolston.png|Lucy Nolston 409SandraNolston.png|Sandra Nolston (right) 409GarrettNolston.png|Garrett Nolston Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Elizabeth Reaser as Ava *Gale Harold as Shane *Cress Williams as Tucker Jones *Lauren Stamile as Nurse Rose *John Billingsley as Jacob Nolston *Theo Rossi as Stan Giamatti *Kimberly Huie as Mary Daltrey *Alison LaPlaca as Mrs. Nolston *Seth Green as Nick Hanscom Co-Starring *Ray Ford as Ray the Paramedic *Shanelle Gray as Sara *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Joseph Williamson as Intern Pierce *Candice Afia as Intern Laura *Joy Osmanski as Intern Lucy *Crystal Kwon as Nurse Jolene *Roger Bridges as Firefighter *Nick Hoffa as Firefighter #2 *Emma Prescott as Lucy *Suzi Hofrichter as Sandra *Parker Goris as Garrett *Linda Klein as O.R. Nurse Uncredited *Pete Freeland as Firefighter *Holly Dunlap as Visitor *Massi Furlan as Police Officer Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Crash Into Me, originally sung by Dave Matthews Band. *This episode scored 14.11 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 4x09-1.jpg 4x09-2.jpg 4x09-3.jpg 4x09-4.jpg 4x09-5.jpg 4x09-6.jpg 4x09-7.jpg 4x09-8.jpg 4x09-9.jpg 4x09-10.jpg 4x09-11.jpg 4x09-12.jpg 4x09-13.jpg 4x09-14.jpg 4x09-15.jpg 4x09-16.jpg 4x09-17.jpg 4x09-18.jpg Quotes :(Hahn asked Mark for help with a patient) :Hahn: Can you make time? :Mark: Can you make time for a drink with me after? :Hahn: Did I mention time is a factor here? I´m looking for a Yes or No answer. :Mark: As am I. :Hahn: This may be enjoyable to you, Dr. Sloan, but I´ve a patient in serious condition. I came to you, because legend has it, that you´re the best in plastics. But if bad jokes and sleazy come-ons or what are I'm in for all afternoon, I´ll page whoever is second best. :Mark: Dr. Hahn... I apologize. And I´ll clear my schedule. :Hahn: Thank you. OR 1. ---- :Izzie: I'm going to go in early. I'm going to get on hard-core, Erica-Hahn cardio and I'm gonna kick ass at it. And when I kick ass at cardio, it's going to piss Cristina off, but it won't matter, because I'll be a kick-ass cardio god. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S4 Episodes